Vs. Hitmonchan
Vs. Hitmonchan is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/5/2014. Story Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway make their way to Cycling Road, arriving at the entrance. Officer: Hello! To go across Cycling Road, you’ll need a bicycle. Conway: Where can we get some? The officer points off to the side, at a building. Officer: You can rent some there. The group heads over there, Ian returning Sandslash to its Pokéball. Assistant: I’m sorry, but we only have one bike. A double passenger bike. Elise: So only two of us can travel across? Ian walks around the room, looking at where the bikes would be. He then spots something in the corner. Ian: What about this? Ian pulls out an old, rusty unicycle. Assistant: What? That old thing? I’m not sure that it sure works. Ian moves the pedals, it still moving and working. Ian: I’ll use it. (He walks past the others.) Let’s go. End Scene Elise and Conway are riding on the two person bike, as Ian iss riding the unicycle. He is riding tall, ignoring the laughter from people they pass. Elise hides her face as those people pass by her. Elise: How can he take that humiliation? Conway: I don’t think he is embarrassed. I think he simply knows who’s opinion matters. His. Elise: I’m not sure I could do that. Ignore what they said about me. Conway: Many people are restricted by that notion of social acceptance. The ones who don’t, are really the ones to watch out for. A large group of bikers come around them, surrounding them. Ian keeps riding, a Cue Ball character getting in his way. He is a larger man, with a bald head and leather jacket. Ian: Out of the way. Cue Ball: Hold on there pal. This is our road. Anyone who wants to cross has to get permission from us. Ian: Then give it to us. Before you regret it. Cue Ball: You threatening the great Ryder?! Here that boys? The Biker gang laughs, as Elise blushes red. Elise: Ian, don’t antagonize them. Female Biker: Aw, the little girl scared? (Elise turns, seeing Tyra.) Want to go home to daddy? Elise: What?! Conway: Don’t let them get to you. Male Biker: Says the big nerd! Ehehe! Conway turns to see Chopper, wearing a leather jacket with a purple mohawk. Ian: You want a fight? (Ian pulls out a Pokéball.) How about a battle? We win, we move on. Ryder: Ha! You want a fight?! To think we were gonna force ya too anyway! Bring it on! You all have to battle to get free! The bikers form a circle, as Ian and Ryder stand in the center. Ian is still on the unicycle, balancing on it. Ian: Charmander. He throws the Pokéball, choosing Charmander. Charmander: Char! Ryder: Go! Golem! Ryder throws the Pokéball, choosing Golem. Ian pulls out the Pokédex. Pokédex: Golem, the Megaton Pokémon. It has an incredibly durable boulder body. Not even dynamite can hurt it. Ian: Rock type. Will be tricky. But not impossible. Ryder: Ha! You’re little squirt is through! Golem! Go for a Tackle attack! Ian: Ember. Golem curls up, rolling at Charmander. Charmander fires Ember, hitting Golem, doing nothing to stop it. Charmander dodges, as Golem turns back around, coming after him. Ian: Fire Spin. Charmander breathes Fire Spin, the vortex enveloping Golem as continues to roll. Charmander dodges, as Golem comes out, screaming in pain. Ian: Scary Face. Charmander charges forward, as Golem is trapped in a fire vortex. Charmander’s face comes through, scaring Golem. It falls over, stuck on its back. Ryder: Get up! Hit it with Rock Smash! Golem gets up, its fist glowing orange as it swings it. Charmander is hit and knocked back, as it uses Ember again. Golem takes it, as its body erupts from a random fire burst, hurting Golem. Ryder: Huh?! What happened?! Conway: Burn. Fire type moves leave the possibility to burn the opponent, doing damage like poison does. That should help the battle. Also, Fire Spin does extra damage as well. Ryder: You can’t win! Rock Throw! Ian: Fire Spin. Golem throws several rocks, as Charmander shoots Fire Spin, the vortex knocking the rocks away. The fire envelops Golem, as it falls over, defeated. Conway: Golem is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner! Elise: Yes! He did it! Conway: It’s not over yet. Now we have to battle. Elise: But, I’ve never had a trainer battle before! Conway: (Smiles) You’ll do fine. Elise walks forward, so nervous she’s shaking. Tyra walks forward, smirking. Tyra: You’re better off just going back home, little girl. Cause you don’t stand a chance against me. Go, Hitmonchan! She throws the Pokéball, choosing Hitmonchan. Ian scans it with the Pokédex. Pokédex: Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. This Pokémon has the spirit of a professional boxer. Its punches are quicker than the human eye. Elise: Uh, uh. (Her hands are shaking, as she lifts her Pokéball.) Clefairy. She throws the Pokéball, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: (Happily) Clefairy! (Clefairy sees Hitmonchan, becoming scared.) Clefairy! Tyra: Oh, look! Such a cute little Pokémon. Hitmonchan, hit it with Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan speeds forward, uppercutting Clefairy with a light blue fist and sending it flying up into the air. Clefairy floats down, fluttering its wings to float down gently. Clefairy seems relatively unharmed. Tyra: What?! Fighting type moves are super effective against Normal types. Elise: They are? Conway: It should be. I don’t understand what happened there either. Tyra: It’s a trick! You’re cheating! Elise: (Gaining confidence) Maybe because Clefairy’s not a Normal type. It’s a Fairy type! Tyra: Fairy?! Ha! That’s not a real type! Elise: Then why not try another Fighting attack? Tyra: I will. Hitmonchan, strike it again with Sky Uppercut! Elise: Flash! Then Pound! Hitmonchan appears in front of Clefairy, as its body releases a Flash of light, blinding Hitmonchan. Clefairy then jumps, Pounding Hitmonchan with a glowing fist. Hitmonchan moves back, barely hurt. Elise: No way! Tyra: Sorry, girl, but my Pokémon is stronger than yours! Elise: (Barely audible) It’s not who’s stronger, but who battles smarter. Tyra: Since Fighting won’t work, let’s try a Comet Punch! Hitmonchan punches Clefairy several times, Clefairy knocked back. Afterwards, Hitmonchan’s eyes are replaced with hearts, it moaning with infatuation. Tyra: Hitmonchan! What happened? Conway: Infatuation. It causes a Pokémon of an opposite gender to be unable to attack its “crush” some times. And Hitmonchan is a male only Pokémon, meaning it is helpless against the female Clefairy’s Cute Charm ability. Tyra: No! Hitmonchan! Use Fire Punch! Hitmonchan doesn’t respond, hopelessly in love. Elise: Okay, uh, let’s see if this works. If Fighting moves don’t work on Fairies, then maybe Fairy moves will work on Fighting types. Clefairy! Use Disarming Voice! Clefairy releases a screech, the sound wave having a pink outline. Hitmonchan is hit hard, as he falls over, defeated. Tyra: No! Conway: Hitmonchan is unable to battle! The winner is Clefairy! Elise: (Squealing) We did it! Clefairy hops over, hugging Elise. Elise: I’m so proud of you, Clefairy! Clefairy: Clefairy! Clefairy! Ian smirks, as he looks at Chopper. Ian: You’re up, Conway. Conway: Right. Conway tilts his glasses up, as they shimmer with light as if he has an evil plan. Conway: Alright, Chopper. Let’s begin our confrontation. Chopper: Yeah! Let’s do it! Though I have no clue what you said! Go, Pinsir! Chopper throws his Pokéball, choosing Pinsir. Ian scans it with the Pokédex. Pokédex: Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. It crushes its prey with the large pinchers on its head. It is inactive during cold seasons. Conway: Hm. Its pinchers have strong grip, but against a slippery body, they should be pretty useless. So, let’s do this, Poliwhirl. A Pokéball from his belt opens, Slowpoke coming out. It gives off a yawn, everyone staring at it. Slowpoke: Slow. Conway: Slowpoke?! Chopper: Eheheh! That’s your choice?! I could crush that in my sleep! So let’s crush it with Vicegrip! Pinsir charges in, opening its pinchers. Conway: Slowpoke, Confusion! Pinsir grabs Slowpoke with its pinchers, using Vicegrip to squeeze it. Slowpoke doesn’t respond, as Pinsir continues to attack. Slowpoke’s eyes glow blue, as Confusion opens the pinchers up, Pinsir being knocked back. Slowpoke hits the ground, lying on the ground for a few moments before it stands back up. Conway: (Sighs) How did I get caught in this situation? Slowpoke, too slow to realize I didn’t choose it. Oh well. Even if I had a set strategy, I can adapt to a moderate extent. Use Curse! Slowpoke: Slow. Slowpoke’s body glows with a red aura, which then breaks. Chopper: Pinsir, Brick Break! Pinsir swings its fist down, hammering it into Slowpoke. Slowpoke takes it, seemingly unharmed. Slowpoke: Slow? Conway: Now, use Yawn! Slowpoke Yawns, releasing a bubble. The bubble pops in front of Pinsir’s face, startling it. Chopper: Nice try, but your attack failed. Use X-Scissor! Pinsir’s pinchers glow red, the energy forming an X shape. It slams the attack into Slowpoke, Slowpoke bouncing backwards. Slowpoke lands on its back, as if unaware it was hit. Pinsir then yawns as it falls over, fast asleep. Chopper: What’d you do?! Conway: Yawn did work. Instead of doing damage, it induces sleepiness. And now, Pinsir is asleep and helpless. Use Confusion! Slowpoke takes a moment, Pinsir snoring. Slowpoke’s eyes glow blue, as Pinsir glows with the blue aura, being launched backwards. Pinsir is defeated, Chopper in disbelief. Chopper: No! Ian: Pinsir is unable to battle, Slowpoke is the winner. (Turns to Ryder.) And we win. Let us through. Ryder: I don’t know. Can’t let you go after embarrassing us like that. Ian gives him an evil stare, Ryder backing up slightly. Ian: Sandslash. He throws a Pokéball, Sandslash coming out. Sandslash: Slash! It swings its claws, as a giant Sandstorm tornado forms on the road, scaring all the Bikers, them scattering. Ryder screams, as he flees. Ian: What I thought. Nice job, Sandslash, Charmander. (He returns both of them.) Elise: Why didn’t you do that earlier? (Returning Clefairy.) Ian: Wanted a challenge. And I got it. Conway: I think we all benefited from that. Plus, there was no harm done. Let’s just keep going. We’ll return our bikes on the other side. Elise: Fine. Ian rides off on the unicycle, as Elise and Conway follow on their bike. The bikers are all terrified and in tears. Ryder: We won’t forget this! Main Events *Elise's Clefairy's ability is revealed to be Cute Charm, and its gender Female. *Conway's Slowpoke reveals Confusion, Curse and Yawn. *Elise learns about the type match-up with Fighting vs. Fairy, with Fairies being stronger. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Guard *Assistant Villains *Biker Gang **Ryder **Tyra **Chopper Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Charmander (Ian's) *Clefairy (Elise's) *Slowpoke (Conway's) *Golem (Ryder's) *Hitmonchan (Tyra's) *Pinsir (Chopper's) Trivia *It's shown Ian can ride a unicycle. *Elise wins her first Pokémon battle. *This episode continues a sub-theme, with Elise discovering how the Fairy type works. *Clefairy is the first main cast Pokémon to have both its gender and ability revealed. (Dioga beta (talk) 17:17, August 5, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research